


The Long Night of Susan Vasquez

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Rogue Agent [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: Sequel series to "The Becoming."  Alex Danvers and Susan Vasquez work to stop Max Lord.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the series that follows "The Becoming." Kara and Cat do not feature in this story, they come back later. No graphic violence in this, but if you're sensitive to scenes of violence then you might not like this. Feel free to give feedback on anything, including the quality of the writing. Most importantly, please enjoy the story.

Agent Susan Vasquez stepped out into the darkness on the roof of the third-tallest building in National City. She knew it was the third-tallest building, just like she knew everything else about this building and the buildings around it. 476 feet tall, 38 floors, two basement levels, two mechanical floors directly beneath a flat black roof crowded with large fans and other equipment that she had already mapped. 

There was no moon tonight, and barely any city light reaching her location. The large steel door squeaked as expected as she guided it closed. That may have been a problem if not for the cover provided by the sound of the building as it closed out the night. But there were no problems tonight. Everything was perfect. 

She had 90 seconds to get into position. She may have had longer than 90 seconds, but 90 seconds is what she allowed. She crossed the large roof, dropped into position, and prepared her weapon. 

78 seconds. Susan Vasquez was never late.

That was three hours ago. 

Vasquez rolled her head to the opposite shoulder and back to the rifle, and reset her aim on the exterior glass doors of Lord Technologies. Maxwell Lord was working late tonight. That's ok. Vasquez is a patient soldier. She had waited longer than this to kill other men.

Yes, she had killed before. In the cold hills of a country far away, where killing was commonplace and she did not question her training. It wasn't meant to be combat, but that wasn't up to her. When you're attacked you attack back. Vasquez reacted quickly and killed her enemy. It was harder than it should have been. 

She had killed before. On missions she did not discuss, in unnamed places with unnamed dead, killed by an unnamed sniper. It was easier than it should have been. Easier to distance herself from the enemy, easier to focus on the smooth steel of the rifle and the precision optics of the scope. Easier to wrap herself in the comfort of knowing she was taking one life to save countless others.

She had killed before. Up close and personal, and not what she had planned. He grabbed her long dark hair from behind and pulled her into him, then pulled her off the street into the shadows. She was on her way to a job and she didn't have time for his bullshit. She put one hand over his mouth and ran her knife across his throat. At the time it seemed like the only way. He was making her late for her mission, and Susan Vasquez was never late.

Later, he would creep into unguarded thoughts, forcing her to examine every moment that led to his death. Her lack of awareness on what was behind her, the feel of a stranger yanking her hair, the smell of cheap liquor on his last breath. He wasn't the enemy. He was just an asshole. Probably one of the assholes she was there to protect. 

Maxwell Lord was also an asshole that she was supposed to protect, and maybe someday she would regret killing him. The problem for Lord was that this was a numbers game. He was planning to kill millions of people on this planet. The math was easy.

The building had gone quiet and the light of the city had gradually dimmed. Aside from her dry eyes and cramped neck, these were the only signs that time had passed. Vasquez stretched, rubbed her eyes, and settled back into place. 

That's when she heard it.

The familiar squeak of the large steel door being opened by someone who was trying to be quiet. 

Vasquez grabbed her gear and made a short crouch run to take cover behind a large HVAC fan. She was reaching for her sidearm when a red dot centered in on her chest. 

_Oh shit._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fills in Susan as they move on to a new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes as always, feel free to give feedback on anything, including the quality of the writing. Kara and Cat are mentioned but do not feature in this. I hope you enjoy this piece in the story.

"Vasquez!" A loud whisper cut through the silence.

"Alex?" Vasquez would know that voice anywhere. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"You have to abort."

"Alex get the fuck out of here."

"We have to get off this building!" Alex said firmly. "Come on." Vasquez grabbed her gear and ran to catch up to Alex, who was several feet ahead of her. A few minutes later, they were in Alex's SUV and heading out of the city.

Vasquez was quiet until the last of the city lights were behind them. "You reporting this?"

"Reporting that I stole Kryptonite to drug my unstable alien sister or reporting that I did nothing while you planned an assassination."

"How is Kara?"

"Taking some time."

"That's good, she needs the break." Vasquez shifted in her seat. "How long have you known? About my mission?"

"Doesn't matter. But we have a new way to deal with Lord. Grab the bag out of the back."

Vasquez reached behind her and pulled the black duffel onto her lap. "Is there even anything in it? Feels empty." Dim white light peeked out at her as she unzipped the bag. "Alex what is this?" She pulled the bag open and the light danced its way out of the bag, like smoke from a pile of ashes. A moment later, the realization of what she was holding swept over Vasquez. "Oh shit Alex, this is the AI unit from Kara's pod." 

Alex nodded. 

"Well why the fuck do you have it? Here in the car, Alex, what the fuck?"

"Ok just calm down - "

"This is trouble Alex! Big trouble!"

"More trouble than shooting an innocent man in the head?"

"Maxwell Lord is not innocent, don't ever say that! Don't even think it!"

"I KNOW!" Alex raised her voice, effectively shutting down Vasquez. A few moments of well-appreciated silence later, Alex spoke again. "Superman has Astra."

"I don't know what that means," Vasquez answered while zipping the bag closed. "Astra's dead, who cares where her remains are as long as Lord doesn't have them?" 

Alex didn't answer. 

"Well, why do we care?"

"He revived her."

More moments of silence while Vasquez stared at Alex. 

"What?" 

"He recovered her after the funeral, did something with the sun and the Fortress of Solitude, and apparently her body has healed."

More silence.

"I - I don't understand."

"I guess she's only partially there, she has some problems."

"What are we talking about here?"

Alex took in and then let out a long deep breath. "We are taking the AI to Superman so he can complete her recovery and she can be a whole person again."

"Oh Fuck Alex, what is wrong with you?" Vasquez threw the duffel to the back and started brushing herself off frantically. "How can you even consider this?"

"Jesus Christ you look like you have the cooties -"

"Don't make light of it Danvers, this is fucked!"

"Settle the hell down and I'll explain."

Alex spent the next leg of the ride explaining everything she had learned about Lord's Project Nosyd. It was based on the concept of a Dyson Sphere, which would hypothetically capture the output of a star and use it to power a civilization. Lord's project designs would not encapsulate Earth's sun, but it would inhibit the yellow rays that powered the Kryptonians, as well as providing more raw power to Lord Energies. In theory, Lord's energy centers could be scaled to power all human needs. Or to be more precise, all human needs that were remaining after over one-third of the Earth's population had been killed off as a result of his project. 

And how was he going to put all of this engineering into place? He was going to have his own army of aliens. 

"Think of it Susan, between all of their knowledge and their technologies they have hidden, as well as whatever powers they have, he might pull this off."

"I can still take him out." Vasquez offered, but Alex stopped that line of thinking. They still didn't know enough about Lord's army of aliens. Where were they? Who were they? Were they active? They needed more intel, and that's the only reason she didn't stand by while the job was done tonight. 

"Nosyd huh?" Vasquez chuckled. "Christ, it's Dyson spelled backward."

"Yeah, I feel pretty stupid for not figuring that out sooner." Alex pulled off the main road and into a wooded area. "We're here." Alex parked the SUV and was about to step out when Vasquez put a hand on her arm. 

"How do you know Astra won't be our enemy again? Or worse than before? How do we know anything about this or what could happen?"

"Superman is confident."

"Alex, this could be really bad. And you're giving up an intelligence asset for this, are you even going to get the AI unit back?"

"I made my decision. I'm giving this to Superman. He's using it to help Astra. And I'm hoping like hell that Astra will help us."

"Right. And hoping that your baby sister gets her aunt back too." 

Alex didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Vasquez knew that Alex would do anything to help her sister. And if she happened to be saving the world at the same time, that was a bonus. 

Vasquez let go of Alex and sat back in her seat. Alex grabbed the bag and headed off to meet Superman.


End file.
